Traditions
by Kufikiria
Summary: OS, drabbles, histoires sur le Captain Swan en rapport avec les différents fêtes et traditions que l'on peut avoir durant l'année, parce que j'adore m'en inspirer pour écrire.
1. Saint-Sylvestre

**On commence donc les histoires de fêtes avec celle de la Saint-Sylvestre. Je la poste maintenant puisque je serai dans l'impossibilité de le faire plus tard… Alors avec un peu d'avance, bonne année à vous, j'espère que de votre côté 2014 a été belle et que 2015 le sera encore plus (et remplie de beaucoup de magnifiques scènes Captain Swan ahah) ! Amusez-vous bien ce soir pour ceux qui fêtent le nouvel An et surtout soyez heureux et en bonne santé, c'est le plus important ;)**

* * *

><p>« Arrête de me déconcentrer ! »<p>

La voix d'Emma se voulait énervée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire lorsqu'elle sentit un baiser se déposer contre son cou et une main ainsi qu'un crochet se placer sur ses hanches. Depuis à présent deux heures, Killian et elle avaient pris place dans la cuisine de l'appartement des Charming, préparant divers plats pour le soir. Ils avaient décidé de passer la Saint-Sylvestre ensemble chez la jeune femme, en toute intimité puisque de leur côté, Mary-Margareth et David, aidés par Henry, avaient réussi à persuader Regina et Belle de les accompagner au restaurant afin qu'elles ne restent pas seules à se morfondre en ce jour de fête.

Depuis que le calme était revenu en ville, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps tous les deux, à profiter des moments tranquilles qui s'offraient enfin à eux.

« Ce gâteau au chocolat que tu es en train de faire à l'air très bon, répondit simplement Killian en trempant un doigt dans la pâte avant de le porter à sa bouche.

– Si tu veux qu'il soit prêt un jour, expliqua la blonde après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, laisse-moi tranquille et rends-toi utile, regarde où en est la cuisson des légumes.

– Comme tu voudras, chef. »

Le pirate embrassa sa belle sur la joue puis se détacha d'elle à contre-cœur. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et le dévisagea quelques secondes, il posa lui aussi ses irises bleues dans les siennes et lui offrit son sourire le plus angélique. Elle ne put que lever les yeux au ciel face à son comportement. _Un vrai gamin_, pensa-t-elle alors.

Ils passèrent ensuite le restant de l'après-midi à se taquiner gentiment entre la confection de deux plats. Bien entendu, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter à chacun d'entre eux, au grand dam de sa partenaire. Souvent, il s'arrêtait dans son travail et passait simplement de longues minutes à la contempler d'un air amoureux, heureux d'être là. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé passer de tels moments si simples mais tellement significatifs de leur nouvelle vie de couple encore deux semaines auparavant, alors qu'il se croyait condamné.

Une fois la préparation des différents mets terminée et après avoir remis la cuisine propre, Emma s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant ainsi son compagnon seul devant l'un des énième dessins animés qui passait à la télévision en cette période de vacances. Les parents de la jeune femme rentrèrent de la promenade de leur fils quelques temps plus tard. Ils semblèrent d'abord surpris de voir Killian seul assis sur leur canapé avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour les saluer et qu'il ne leur explique où se trouvait leur fille. Suite à ces mots, après avoir sorti Neal de sa poussette et l'avoir donné à son mari, Mary-Margareth quitta elle aussi la pièce pour se changer – ils devaient se retrouver chez Regina d'ici une heure.

Les deux hommes restèrent d'abord muets, un silence pesant prenant place entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone de David ne le brise. Non sans mal, le châtain prit son fils d'une main et son portable dans l'autre.

« Allô ? commença-t-il après avoir accepté l'appel.

– Bonjour, ici le _Tiana's Palace_, se fit entendre une voix de l'autre côté du combiné. Vous nous avez appelé en début de journée pour une réservation et nous vous avions dit que l'on vous rappellerait pour vous la confirmer. Eh bien, nous sommes désolés, mais nous avons eu un problème et finalement, nous sommes complet ce soir…

– Oh… d'accord. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, et excusez-nous à nouveau. Passez une bonne soirée.

– Merci, vous aussi, répondit David d'un ton quelque peu désemparé avant de raccrocher. »

Le prince Charming poussa un soupir en reposant son téléphone sur la table et en s'asseyant sur le canapé tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le bébé qui entre-temps s'était endormi dans ses bras. Le brun s'approcha de lui et se plaça à ses côtés avant de le questionner :

« Un problème, mate ?

– Oui, le restaurant où nous avions prévu de manger ce soir… Ils n'ont plus de place pour nous, s'expliqua l'intéressé en posant son regard sur son désormais beau-fils.

– Si ce n'est que ça, j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous aider.

– C'est vrai ? demanda le châtain, surpris par cette proposition.

– L'ancien cuisinier de mon navire a ouvert son propre restaurant en ville, le _Bella Notte_. Ce n'est pas très grand mais je suis certain que si vous y allez de ma part, il vous trouvera toujours une place. L'ambiance y est plutôt chaleureuse. Tu… tu peux demander à Emma si elle pense que ça vous plaira, si tu veux être sûr. C'est là-bas que je l'ai amenée pour notre premier rendez-vous… »

David resta d'abord sans voix, semblant réfléchir avant de sourire sincèrement au pirate face à lui. _Il a vraiment changé_, se dit-il alors. Puis il s'exclama :

« Vu son air heureux lorsqu'elle est rentrée de cette soirée, je suppose que l'endroit lui a plu et qu'il fera donc l'affaire. Je vais appeler pour réserver. Merci… Killian. »

Ce fut au tour du pirate de sourire tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que le père de sa bien-aimée l'appelait par son prénom et cela signifiait beaucoup pou lui. Cependant il se reprit bien vite et se proposa de téléphoner lui-même à son ami, faisant remarquer à l'autre homme qu'il tenait toujours son fils entre ses bras et qu'il risquait ainsi de le réveiller. A sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier refusa, semblant avoir une meilleure idée. Il lui fit signe de lui tendre l'enfant, avant de déclarer :

« Prends-le.

– Je… moi ? articula difficilement le pirate, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle réponse.

– S'il doit avoir un beau-frère, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua simplement le père Charming avec un clin d'œil. »

C'est donc le plus délicatement du monde, par peur de lui faire du mal avec son crochet, que le brun accepta le bébé sur ses genoux. Ses mains tremblaient quelque peu et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes à le contempler dormir paisiblement et l'air serein avant de se calmer tout à fait. David se leva alors et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour passer son appel tout en les surveillant attentivement tout de même.

Killian ne bougeait pas : il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller l'enfant à cause d'un geste brusque. Plus encore, il ne voulait pas que le châtain regrette de lui avoir fait preuve d'une telle confiance que celle de lui laisser porter son enfant. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux rien qu'à cette pensée – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement Belle d'être arrivée à temps et de l'avoir sauvé afin qu'il puisse connaître des instants tels que ceux-ci.

Alors que David était encore au téléphone et que Killian regardait toujours Neal dormir entre ses bras, Emma et Mary-Margareth firent à nouveau leur apparition dans le salon. Elles s'arrêtèrent en pleine marche devant cette image du pirate et du jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne les avait pas entendues, concentré. Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur eux. Elle ne le savait pas si tendre et attentionné envers les enfants, lui qui ne parlait jamais de famille… Sa mère aussi sembla troublée par cette vision, mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Elle ne s'empressa même pas d'aller chercher son fils, pourtant si protectrice envers lui encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Après tout, il semblait bien entre ces bras, pourquoi l'en déloger et risquer ainsi de troubler son sommeil ?

Au même moment, le père de famille mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique et s'approcha de sa femme qu'il attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tout en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il. Il aurait été dommage que la ville entière ne puisse pas te voir ainsi. Le _Tiana's Palace_ a appelé, ils n'ont pas pu prendre notre réservation. Mais le jeune homme ici présent a sauvé notre soirée. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Killian, qui daigna enfin lever la tête. Il se mit à rougir devant ces yeux rivés sur lui – perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien suivi de ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'alors et ne comprenait pas cette soudaine attention que tout le monde portait sur lui. Bien entendu, la brune voulut de plus amples explications, c'est pourquoi elle questionna son mari :

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

– Grâce à lui, nous avons un autre endroit où manger, un petit restaurant en bord de mer, le _Bella Notte_. Il paraît que l'on y mange très bien là-bas, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? affirma-t-il tout en lançant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

– Euh… oui… »

Emma ne savait que répliquer d'autre, troublée. Il faut dire qu'en cette dernière soirée de l'année, son compagnon, mais aussi son père, l'épataient vraiment. Elle était si heureuse de savoir que ce dernier l'avait enfin entièrement accepté parmi eux, et tellement touchée par les efforts que l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvait faire pour s'intégrer. C'est pourquoi, n'y tenant plus, elle le rejoignit sur le canapé et l'embrassa avec passion avant de tendrement caresser la joue de son frère. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais fut coupée dans son élan par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. C'était Belle.

Malgré la difficile épreuve qu'elle était en train de traverser, elle affichait un faible sourire sur son visage et salua chaleureusement chaque personne présente dans l'appartement. Pendant que David partit se changer à son tour, elle discuta avec les autres membres de la petite famille puis, lorsque celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'une belle chemise et une fois Neal à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère, toujours parfaitement endormi, les trois amis s'en allèrent rejoindre Regina et Henry qui devaient les attendre chez elle.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Emma profita de leur intimité pour se rapprocher de son pirate et posa ses mains sur son torse avant de couvrir son visage de baisers. Entre deux d'entre eux, elle murmura :

« Merci.

– Pour quoi ? s'étonna Killian, confus.

– Pour tout ce que tu fais pour t'intégrer dans ma famille. »

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, leur front collé l'un à l'autre jusqu'au moment où le capitaine se leva enfin, expliquant à sa bien-aimée qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à son tour. La jeune femme sortit elle aussi du canapé et rejoignit la cuisine, où elle mit la table et fit chauffer leurs plats en attendant son retour. Il quitta la salle de bain presque une demi-heure plus tard (c'est qu'il aimait prendre soin de lui), bien habillé et parfumant la salle de sa bonne odeur.

Ils s'installèrent donc pour dîner, et passèrent l'entièreté du repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Depuis les dernières épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées récemment, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, s'étant enfin avoué de vive voix les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et ayant franchi quelques étapes importantes de leur vie de couple. Ils ne se cachaient plus rien, passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et semblaient vraiment heureux ainsi. Autant dire que pour l'instant, tout allait pour le mieux entre eux.

Lorsque Emma posa son regard sur la pendule en face d'elle, elle put s'apercevoir que celle-ci affichait vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq. D'ici quelques minutes, une nouvelle année débuterait alors. Et quoi de mieux que de la commencer en compagnie de l'homme que l'on aime ?

Elle attrapa donc les mains de Killian et l'obligea à se lever. Tout en le rapprochant d'elle, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le questionna, son corps collé tout contre le sien :

« Alors dis-moi, quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions pour cette année ?

– Mes quoi ?!

– Tes résolutions, répéta-t-elle. Tu sais, ces promesses d'accomplir de bonnes choses que l'on se fait toujours à cette même période pour entamer l'année sainement mais que l'on ne tient finalement jamais ?

– Oh, ça. Eh bien, Swan, sache que je n'ai pas besoin d'en prendre, je me trouve assez parfait comme je suis, répondit-il d'un ton ironique. »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette déclaration. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à une telle réplique, elle commençait à bien le connaître, après tout. Mais elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas le contredire puisqu'il avait, selon elle, plutôt raison. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis le regarda les yeux remplis d'amour durant quelques secondes. Ils avaient beaucoup souffert cette année. Elle espérait sincèrement que celle qui arrive soit pleinement remplie de petits bonheurs tels que cette soirée en amoureux.

Le cours de ses pensées fut soudain coupé par le bruit du tintement des cloches de la grande horloge au-dehors qui indiquait minuit. Elle sauta alors sur son compagnon et l'embrassa avec passion, ne le lâchant qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Avec un grand sourire barrant son visage, elle s'exclama :

« Bonne année, Killian !

– Bonne année, love, sourit-il. »

Ces paroles échangées, ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, les mains d'Emma se perdant dans les cheveux de son partenaire tandis que celui-ci la tenait fermement par la taille. Ils savaient que les parents de la jeune femme ne rentreraient pas avant un certain temps, c'est pourquoi ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière sans jamais se lâcher une seule seconde. Ils s'assirent sur son lit et se contemplèrent un instant le sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre leurs baisers.

C'était leur façon à eux de bien commencer l'année. Dans l'amour le plus complet. Parce qu'ils souhaitaient tous deux sincèrement que celui-ci soit le signe de leur première année de couple. (Ainsi que celui de toutes les suivantes, aussi.)


	2. Épiphanie

**Je voulais écrire quelque chose pour l'Épiphanie mais au final je n'étais pas du tout inspirée, alors j'ai laissé mes pensées partir un peu comme elles voulaient et... ben je suis partie un peu trop dans tous les sens j'ai l'impression. Tant pis c'est écrit alors autant le poster, surtout que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'y retoucher, désolée.**

* * *

><p>« Pour qui est cette part ? »<p>

Cachée sous la table du salon, la jeune Sarah Jones réfléchit un instant avant de donner une réponse à la question de son père. En ce premier dimanche de janvier, ses parents avaient invité chez eux Mary-Margareth, David et Neal pour partager ensemble une galette des rois préparée par Killian et elle-même.

« Hum… hésita-t-elle. Henry ! »

Le pirate déposa donc le morceau de gâteau dans l'assiette du garçon avant d'en prendre un autre. Il interrogea à nouveau la brunette puis répéta le même scénario jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit servi. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour faire face à sa fille et, tout en tendant sa main valide dans sa direction, lui expliqua :

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir de là maintenant. »

Sans hésiter, elle se jeta entre ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il se leva tout en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne se cogne pas la tête au passage puis l'installa entre sa mère et lui pour manger.

Durant quelques minutes, un silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que tout le monde dégustait sa part de galette. Malgré son handicap, Killian savait cuisiner, et plutôt bien. Il en était de même pour Sarah qui, du haut de ses seulement cinq ans, aimait déjà l'accompagner dans la confection de différents gâteaux tous plus bons les uns que les autres. C'était leur passe-temps favori.

Soudain, la fillette s'écria :

« J'ai eu la fève ! »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle prit le petit objet entre ses doigts et le brandit afin que tout le monde puisse le voir, sautillant d'excitation sur sa chaise. Elle le présenta ensuite fièrement à ses parents, qui ne purent que sourire devant la joie de leur enfant. Emma le lui prit des mains et se leva de table pour le rincer et ainsi enlever la pâte qui s'était collée dessus pendant la cuisson, révélant alors un petit chien en porcelaine.

Après le lui avoir rendu, elle déposa délicatement sur la tête de sa fille une couronne en papier.

« C'est toi la reine de Storybrooke aujourd'hui, fit-elle tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

– Comme Mamie et toi un jour ? questionna l'enfant les yeux pétillants.

– Comme Mamie et moi un jour, répéta sa mère, amusée. »

Cette réponse eut l'air de lui plaire puisqu'elle quitta sa place et accourut vers ses grands-parents. Tout en prenant place sur les genoux de David, elle planta ses irises émeraudes dans celles de Mary-Margareth avant de prendre la parole :

« Mamie… murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus innocente possible, comme si elle souhaitait partager un secret. Comment est-ce qu'on devient une bonne reine ? »

Sa grand-mère ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire de sa bouche. Cette enfant était si adorable… Elle avait toujours peur de mal faire ou de ne pas être à la hauteur (comme ses parents, après tout).

Snow White caressa avec tendresse la joue de Sarah, un rictus heureux aux lèvres afin de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis certaine que tu feras une très bonne reine. »

A ces mots, la brunette prit Mary-Margareth dans ses bras et déposa un bruyant baiser sur sa joue. Cette dernière lança un regard à Emma et Killian, qui avaient observé la scène en silence jusqu'alors et qui lui sourirent en retour, heureux d'être là, enfin à leur place, entourés d'une famille qu'ils avaient recherché toute leur jeunesse. Henry, qui venait de terminer son deuxième morceau de galette, s'empressa d'ajouter aux dires de sa grand-mère afin de taquiner sa petite sœur :

« Et tu sais que pour être une reine, il te faut un roi. Qui est-ce que tu vas choisir ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'entendais bien avec le fils d'Anna et Kristoff…

– Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord, arrête de dire des bêtises ! s'écria Sarah, la mine boudeuse. De toute façon le meilleur roi du monde c'est mon papa et puis c'est tout. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers l'intéressé, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, quelque peu gêné de cette soudaine attention portée sur lui. Cependant il se reprit bien vite et posa des yeux remplis d'amour sur sa fille. Il l'aimait tellement.

« Alors comme ça, c'est Oskar ton amoureux ? se contenta-t-il de répliquer pour la charrier à son tour.

– Papa ! »

Emma lança un regard menaçant à son compagnon et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule tandis que leur fille sortait de table pour rejoindre sa chambre, énervée et des larmes plein les yeux. Elle fit tomber sa couronne au passage.

« Je vais arranger ça, s'excusa Killian en se levant à son tour, attrapant l'objet et une part de gâteau avant de suivre l'enfant. »

Il frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit doucement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Son cœur se serra quelque peu devant l'image de sa fille pleurant sur son lit. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir insisté. Il savait pourtant bien qu'elle pouvait parfois se montrer susceptible…

Il s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot mais cette dernière fit mine de l'ignorer. Il lui tendit alors la galette qu'il avait dans les mains ; elle refusa d'y toucher. Poussant un long soupir, il s'accroupit donc devant elle et l'obligea à tourner son visage dans sa direction avant de repositionner la couronne sur sa tête.

« Eh, joli cœur, regarde-moi. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu sais.

– Oui… Mais Henry il est méchant, il raconte tous les secrets que je lui dis, répondit Sarah entre deux sanglots.

– Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas mal faire.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai que l'on doit avoir un roi pour être une reine ?

– Mais non chérie, regarde tata Elsa, elle n'a besoin de personne pour s'occuper d'Arendelle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te poses toutes ces questions ?

– Parce qu'Oskar m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être mon amoureux…

– Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, alors. »

La brune sourit malgré elle entre ses larmes que son père essuya d'un revers de la main avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit et la prendre sur ses genoux. Il caressa ses longs cheveux et la berça dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise de sa petite voix tremblante :

« Papa ?

– Oui ma chérie ?

– Est-ce que si je suis la reine, tu peux être le roi ?

– Bien sûr. »

Ces paroles firent retrouver instantanément le sourire à l'enfant qui embrassa Killian sur la joue et enserra ses mains autour de son cou. Elle attrapa ensuite la couronne qui se trouvait toujours sur sa tête et la mit dans les cheveux du pirate.

« Je t'aime Papa, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Il déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de sa fille avant d'ajouter :

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on retourne voir les autres pour que l'on finisse de goûter avec eux ? »

Elle acquiesça alors et se leva d'un bond, attrapant par le même temps l'assiette posée à ses côtés.

C'est donc main dans la main, à nouveau dans la joie et la bonne humeur, que le père et la fille rejoignirent le reste de leur famille pour passer la fin de l'après-midi ensemble.


	3. Chandeleur

**Ce n'est pas grand chose, pas hyper intéressant non plus mais j'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc pour la Chandeleur parce que les crêpes, c'est la vie.**

* * *

><p>« Eh, Killian, regarde ça ! »<p>

A l'entente de son prénom, le pirate leva les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retourna vers Henry. Ce dernier tenait une poêle dans l'une de ses mains dans laquelle se trouvait une crêpe qui était en train de cuire.

Une fois certain qu'il avait toute l'attention du brun, il secoua l'objet, ce qui fit décoller la pâte dans les airs. Avec habileté, il la rattrapa au vol, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Bien joué, mate, s'exclama Killian.

– Tu veux essayer ? lui demanda le jeune garçon pour toute réponse. »

L'intéressé accepta avec joie, heureux de partager un moment de complicité avec son beau-fils. En ce jour de la chandeleur, Henry n'avait pas école et puisque ses mères avaient toutes deux beaucoup de travail, le pirate s'était tout naturellement proposé pour lui tenir compagnie.

Tradition oblige, ils étaient en train de préparer des crêpes en attendant le retour d'Emma à l'appartement et l'adolescent s'amusait à les envoyer en l'air durant leur cuisson.

Il remplit donc la poêle de pâte et les deux garçons attendirent qu'elle chauffe quelque peu avant que le plus jeune ne la tende au capitaine.

« Fais attention, la première fois que j'ai voulu tenter, elle est restée coincée au plafond, le prévint-il. Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup fait rire ma mère vu la tête qu'elle a fait… »

Avec un petit gloussement – il pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'expression du visage de la blonde devant cette scène – Killian répliqua :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un pirate tu sais, je suis habile ! »

C'est donc à ces mots que l'intéressé reproduisit le même geste qu'il avait vu faire Henry quelques secondes plus tôt. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide et la crêpe s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. De plus, dans sa course pour la rattraper, il se heurta à la table et fit tomber le plat rempli de pâte, l'éclaboussant lui ainsi que les murs de la cuisine avant de laisser une grande trace par terre.

L'adolescent ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

« C'est donc ça que tu appelles ''habile'' ? ironisa-t-il, moqueur. »

Killian resta muet face à cette remarque, se contentant de regarder l'ampleur des dégâts avec effroi. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge face à lui qui indiquait presque dix-neuf heures, il se reprit et s'empressa d'attraper une éponge pour nettoyer sa bêtise. Emma allait être de retour d'une minute à l'autre et elle le tuerait sur place d'un regard noir devant l'état dans lequel il avait mis l'appartement si elle le voyait ainsi.

Toujours en train de rire, Henry vint à sa rescousse et tous deux commencèrent à laver le sol, espérant avoir le temps de terminer avant que la jeune femme ne fasse son apparition.

Elle entra juste au moment où les deux garçons finissaient d'enlever la dernière tache. Elle les regarda d'un air suspicieux alors qu'ils se levaient rapidement d'un même geste quand ils entendirent sa voix les appeler depuis l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez par terre tous les deux ? les questionna-t-elle, inquisitrice.

– Je… on… balbutièrent les bruns d'une même voix, tel un écho. »

Cette réponse – qui n'en était pas une – ne sembla pas plaire à Emma puisqu'elle insista d'un simple coup d'œil dans la direction de chacun des hommes de sa vie, attendant que l'un d'entre eux s'explique enfin.

« C'est de ma faute, finit par avouer Henry. J'ai proposé à Killian qu'on fasse des crêpes puisque c'est la chandeleur, je lui ai montré comment je faisais pour les retourner pour les faire cuire et… quand je lui ai proposé d'essayer, ça a mal tourné.

– Donc c'est de ma faute, rectifia l'intéressé. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout rangé ! Mais… »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision de ces deux personnes à qui elle tenait tant en face d'elle et qui essayaient de se soutenir l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient devenus si complices avec le temps ; rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que cela. En leur compagnie, elle vivait vraiment comme une belle petite famille unie au quotidien paisible – ou du moins, quand aucune menace ne pesait sur la ville, comme actuellement.

« Mais quoi ? invita-t-elle son partenaire à continuer son explication.

– Mais j'ai aussi renversé toute la pâte à crêpes donc nous n'avons plus rien à manger pour ce soir… »

Emma soupira de fausse exaspération. A vrai dire, elle ne leur en voulait absolument pas : en effet, tout ceci partait d'une bonne intention et elle trouvait Killian tellement adorable lorsqu'il essayait de faire des efforts pour s'intégrer du mieux possible à cette nouvelle vie.

C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha des deux garçons, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les ébouriffer quelque peu puis déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui, par réflexe, entoura sa taille de sa main valide.

Elle se détacha ensuite bien malgré elle de son étreinte et leur proposa d'en refaire tous ensemble – après tout, ils avaient toute leur soirée devant eux. Les amours de sa vie acceptèrent avec joie.

Une fois tous trois assis à table à enfin pouvoir déguster leurs crêpes, la jeune femme brisa le silence qui avait pris place entre eux.

« Quand même, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi… »

Les deux bruns se lancèrent un regard entendu sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient la contredire : elle était bien l'un des piliers de leur existence et tous deux ne pouvaient qu'être reconnaissants de l'avoir à leurs côtés chaque jour en tant que mère ou petite amie.


End file.
